The applicant already proposed the travel road surface inspection system in which, while a vehicle is traveling, the three dimensional shape (traverse direction, longitudinal direction, height) of the surface of the travel road surface is measured by the light section method using the photography means and the slit laser beam projecting means, mounted in the vehicle, as shown in the Patent document 1.
According to the invention proposed in the Patent document 1, the image indicating the three dimensional shape of the travel road surface can be obtained while a vehicle is traveling, and, by using the image, the soundness (degree of deterioration) of the travel road surface can be inspected by being capable of precisely confirming the unevenness such as a wheel track generated on the travel road surface.
the Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-95627